


Games

by Calicolor



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, High School, Izaya loves games, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicolor/pseuds/Calicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shizuo wants is to eat his lunch alone in the high school's courtyard in peace...but Izaya would never let such a thing happen. Izaya insists on playing a game during lunch every day. One particular day, the flea suggests a game, but this time, he has a personal wager attached to its outcome. What could Izaya have up his sleeve for Shizuo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Shizuo sat alone in the courtyard. The day was going pretty well so far. He knew however, that at any moment, the bothersome flea would show up to ruin his peace. He glanced up at the doors to the high school. That damn flea liked to play a game with him every day.

The games varied in annoyingness. Last week, he had made him play “truth or dare”…most of the dares Shizuo received just ended up with Izaya being thrown onto the roof of the school. Yesterday, Izaya had come running over to him asking him to play “freeze tag” with him. The game was completely one-sided. They both knew that Izaya could run and never be caught by the blonde. So, in the end, it ended up just being a game of “chase”.

This always happened after lunch. Shizuo would come out to the courtyard and sit on a bench to eat alone. He wasn’t particularly upset about having nobody to eat with. It was better than having to listen to students whispering about him nearby. Everyone was so afraid of him. Of his anger and strength.

Everyone…except for Izaya Orihara.

Izaya approached him every day to annoy him. Shizuo didn’t consider him a friend. He annoyed the shit out of him. Shizuo hated the way he caused trouble and spread rumors for his own entertainment.

What Shizuo really wondered was what Izaya thought of him. It wasn’t like he cared all that much. He just didn’t really understand why the flea associated more with him over other people. He loved all people the same, didn’t he?

_So why me?_

A voice calling to him snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Shizu-chaaaaaan!”

Shizuo’s grip tightened, crushing the empty soda can in his hand. There he was, right on time as usual.

The raven came to a stop, plopping down on the bench next to him.

“Hello, Shizu-chan! How are you today?”

“I was doing fine until you showed up,” Shizuo growled, tossing the crushed soda can into a nearby trash can.

Izaya laughed.

“A-ha-ha! I missed you, too. Well, it’s time for a game. Are you ready? We’re going to play ‘Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo’.”

“Huh? That’s not a game, it’s a children’s rhyme,” Shizuo scoffed. But it wasn’t like he particularly cared or anything.

“Oh, how wrong you are. It _can_ be a game if you _make_ it a game.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Izaya started looking around. His eyes caught onto something on the ground.

“Let’s use these.”

He pointed at two little rocks next to his feet. Shizuo gave him a skeptical look.

Izaya continued. “The one on the left represents ‘yes’ and the one on the right represents ‘no’. I’m going to say the rhyme and switch between the rocks. Whichever one I end up pointing at determines whether I…do something.”

‘Do something’? What the heck was going on through that flea’s mind?

“Do what?” Shizuo asked, quizzically.

“A little something I have picked out in my mind already. I’ll either do it, or not do it. This game will decide that,” Izaya said, looking around rather suspiciously.

Shizuo didn’t trust him one bit. But he knew he couldn’t refuse, since Izaya would only bug him about it until he gave in. So he simply nodded in response.

“Whatever, flea.”

“Okay, here goes.”

He took a deep breath and began by pointing at the ‘yes’ rock.

“Eenie, meenie, miney, mo.  
Catch Shizu-chan by the toe.  
If he hollers, let him go…”

 _This damn flea is having a little too much fun with his rhyming now, isn’t he?_ Shizuo thought to himself, bitterly.

“My information says to pick the very best choice, and that is Y-O-U…Huh! Looks like I have to do it now.”

They both stared at Izaya’s finger pointing toward the ‘yes’ rock. Shizuo wondered what the flea was planning on doing now. Whatever it was, he didn’t really expect anything amazing. Izaya was probably going to do something stupid like try to hit him and run away.

The blonde leaned back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. If that was the case, he should just get on with it already. That just meant another game of chase. Another chance for Shizuo to crush the flea.

He felt Izaya edging closer to him on the bench. Well, here he goes. Shizuo let out a heavy sigh. 

“So, what’cha gonna do, flea? Hit me and run?” he said, not opening his eyes.

There was no response.

“What? No smart-aleck remarks?”

Still, no response.

“Tch. What gives—”

He froze mid-sentence and his eyes shot open. His eyes met with Izaya’s red ones…except they were much closer than usual. In fact, Izaya’s nose was only an inch away from his own. He could feel the raven’s breath against his lips. Shizuo swallowed rigidly. For some reason, he felt as if he was frozen in place, unable to move. This was not like Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo was never pinned down.

Izaya had been crawling on the bench toward him, inching forward on his hands and knees. Shizuo realized he had been cornered at the end of the bench. One of the raven’s hands clung to his shirt collar while the other began interlacing with Shizuo’s. The raven’s big, bright eyes seemed different as they gazed into his own. They seemed so serious in contrast to their usual shady glare. They were actually…sort of…pretty.

What was he thinking!? Izaya was anything but pretty to the blonde.

Without warning, Izaya pressed his lips against Shizuo’s. His eyes widened in shock. All he could do was stare at the raven’s eyelashes that had drifted shut. Shizuo found that he still couldn’t move a muscle. He was completely helpless in this situation.

At first, the kiss had been an innocent, simple press. Now, he felt Izaya moving his lips as if trying to pry his mouth open. Shizuo, as much as he wanted to, didn’t resist. He couldn’t help it. Part of him was starting to _want_ Izaya to continue. His lips parted and Izaya took the opportunity to weave himself in and onto his bottom lip. He gently started sucking on it. Shizuo found himself finally closing his own eyes. The feeling was coming back to his body and he was able to move again. He found his hand reaching up to caress Izaya’s cheek, entangling itself through his jet-black hair. He barely had any idea what he was doing, and yet, he didn’t care. Izaya snaked his arms around Shizuo’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

It felt like the world around them had disappeared. There was nothing that would ruin this moment. Nobody would interrupt them.

That was until Izaya suddenly pulled away.

“Well…there you go. I did it!” Izaya said with his usual charismatic grin.

Shizuo didn’t know what to say or how to react. He just sat there with the raven on his lap, clinging to his shoulders. He didn’t know why…but he didn’t want to stop there. Things had just started getting interesting. Hardly two minutes had passed. Yet, all he could do was sit there, motionless, while Izaya pushed himself away from him and onto his feet. Izaya gave him a teasing look, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward.

“What’s with that silly face, Shizu-chan? The only emotions I’ve ever seen from you are angry and angrier. Why do you look like a tomato?”

Shizuo jolted and touched his cheek. He realized that his face must look bright scarlet right about now. He raised his arm in an attempt to hide it, but this just made Izaya jeer at him even more.

Izaya danced around in a circle, chanting. “Ooooooooh! Does Shizu-chan have a crush? On little…ole…me?”

Shizuo snapped right there. He jumped off the bench and lunged at the raven, just narrowly missing him. He fumed as he watched the head of dark hair bobbing far away from him.

“Aww, what was that for?” Izaya called to him. “I was only playing around.”

“Izaya! Get your scrawny ass back here so I can kick it!”

“Hmm…no can do. I’ve got somewhere I need to be, so I’ll catch you tomorrow. Bye bye, Shizu-chan!”

And with that, Izaya disappeared through the school doors. Shizuo stared hard at the door for a long minute, as if hoping it would explode. When that strategy failed, he let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his bangs. He started pacing around the courtyard.

“Tch…rotten flea…who does he think he is…” the blonde muttered to himself.

As if he would ever be with that twit!

Well, it was probably a good thing the kiss ended where it did. He didn’t know how much longer he would have been able to control himself.

So what did all of this mean?

What _did_ Izaya think of him?


End file.
